This invention relates generally to safety helmet systems, and more particularly to safety helmets to which fluids and electrical signals are supplied in advantageously simple manner.
There exists a need for safety helmet systems of simple, effective and comprehensive construction and operation. Helmets of this type are characterized by required delivery of fluids such as air, water and oxygen, and electrical communication, to and from the helmet interior. No prior helmet system of which I am aware possesses the unusually advantageous structural features, combinations, modes of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention.